Deleterious Deploration
by Sesshy's Sweetheart
Summary: §§§ Dreams are but interludes which fancy makes. §§§ When Kagome is thrust back into an era that is not her own she finds herself tangled in a labyrinth of malevolence, monstrosity, and above all love. [SessKag]
1. 1497

**Deleterious Deploration**

**Prologue**

Dated the year 1497:

_It was vile—the things they did to the children and mothers. The men were killed, despite their audacious onslaught, leaving their wives and heirs in the grasp of the rancid demons. I was able to survive, watching in consternation as they inexorably raped the women and butchered the children. And then a man revealed himself…_

_His eyes—_

_They were the eyes of a heavenly being fallen to earth. _

_I was overly gay, thinking perhaps he had come to save them. Something, even I had not the boldness to do. _

_But he watched._

_And I realized that those eyes, brewed from the mixture of honeysuckle and sunlight, were the eyes of a demon._

_He—was their leader. _

-

-

-

The morning dew was spiraling down the trunks of the trees gracing the front lawns of many of the houses in the neighborhood. The neighborhood was known for its attraction to the tourists, whom visited the humble area of Japan over the summers and even winters. A shrine was cast in the plethora of houses, tended to by three members of the household. For a Saturday evening it was unusually quiet.

"Kagome, come with me. I need you to do something," the main caretaker of the shrine demanded of his granddaughter, gesturing to the expanse of the spacious shed that rested by the sacred Go-shinboku God-tree.

Kagome nodded and followed her grandfather, not the least bit curious about what he was going to show her or have her do. The legends he cooked up were, to put it plainly, ridiculous.

The old man hobbled his way to the shed, sliding open the screen to enter. Dust feel from the tops of the slab of see through material and Kagome coughed, covering her nose with her hand.

"Gramps, what are we doing?" she asked. She had a good idea he would make her clean the shed, seeing as no one had touched it for ages, afraid of some legend her grandfather, had yet again, unwittingly conjured up.

"I need you to organize the books in here," he said, jabbing a wrinkled finger over towards the scattered pile of worn and new books.

"Okay Gramps," the girl complied.

Her grandfather nodded his head before exiting the spacious area, leaving his granddaughter to her work.

-

-

-

"Why do _I _have to do this," Kagome mumbled to herself, a cloth—taking the place of an actual mask—muffling her words slightly. She grabbed the first book she saw and began dusting it off, before curiosity consumed her. She cracked the worn leather cover open. It looked old—1400s old.

She sighed and skimmed through the pages. If it weren't for the ink and penmanship, she would have thrown the book up on the shelf and just have forgotten about it.

Her eyes soon widened at the gruesome description the writer had written down of a demon lord's doings. Soon, unaware that she did, Kagome had indulged herself in the book—never ceasing her concentration, despite the moon rising and the air becoming crisp.

-

-

-

Dated the year 1497:

_Too many times have I seen his doings. Each night, I sit above them, watching as they rest, pondering if I will ever have the courage to stop them from their gruesome outings. One night, two full moons ago, I followed them on an outing. They rampaged the village, killing the stock, making no sound. At first I was sure they had discovered me. I hid in a nearby cloak of trees, masking my scent before continuing onward. _

_They chuckled, basked in the moonlight, bathed lackadaisically in the blood. _

_They were cruel. _

_Guts scattered among the ground, mixed with earth. _

_I could not bear to watch as they rampaged the village, continuing with their abysmal assaults. Screams echoed through the mountains, the cries of younglings. It was horrid. And as I stayed hidden, the leader turned around._

_I could have sworn—_

_He was looking right at me. _

-

-

-

Kagome skimmed through the pages once more. Why? Why on earth would someone want to follow a tyrant on his rampages? She'd ask her grandfather about the book. Perhaps he could spare her some insight. She quickly scuttled towards the screen door, surprised at the sudden darkness that surrounded her. She'd finish the book job later.

_When did it become nighttime?_

"Gramps!" she yelled, entering her home. She made her way to the kitchen where she knew they would all be residing. "Gramps?"

Her mother shook her head. "He went to bed sweetheart, he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh," was Kagome's ever so intelligent answer. _I'll just ask him about it tomorrow then…_

"Hey sis," her brother greeted, stuffing a rice ball into his mouth.

Kagome ruffled the twelve-year-old's hair, drawing a whine of protest from between his lips. Kagome's mother laughed. "Come get some food dear," she said to Kagome, gesturing to the dishes she had set out on the table.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?" she asked with a smile.

Kagome brought the book out to plain view from where it was tucked underneath her arms. "Do you know what this is?" she asked, passing the book over to her mother.

Her mother examined it in question, her brows furrowing the slightest bit. "I'm not sure sweetheart. Ask your grandfather in the morning."

Kagome nodded and continued to eat her dinner.

-

-

-

"Hey Kagome," Eri greeted from the other side of the phone.

Kagome flopped down on her bed. "Hey. What's up?" she asked, flipping through the pages of the book.

"Hojo wants to know if you want to go out with him," Eri blurted, a grin gracing her pink lips. Kagome groaned in infuriation. Why did he insist on making it a point to ask her out every weekend when he knew the answer was going to be no?

"Eri, you already—"

"Know your answer. I know. Come on Kags, just give him a _chance_."

"_Why_," Kagome drew out, closing the journal she had acquired earlier. Hojo was nice; it was just his unnerving persistency that made her want to ring his neck. "If _you _like him so much _you _go out with him. Seriously, be my guest."

"Think about it Kags. I have to go though. I'll talk to you Monday ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone, not waiting for her friend's response. Knowing Eri, she'd probably just bug her more about going out with the 'ever so popular' Hojo.

-

-

-

Dated the year 1497:

_The day was calm, though for me, the only objects I see are rocks, cliffs, and dirt. They travel in the most desolate areas, I with them. You may be wondering how I acquired the curiosity to follow these monstrosities. _

_The answer is simple._

_I follow them for safety. _

_I know that wherever they happen to travel, demons of any sort steer clear of their campsites, knowing their only fate will be that of walking among the deceased. _

-

-

-

Morning came quickly, the book tucked beneath her cheek, soft snores escaping her lips as she blissfully slept. A cold wind blew across the cheek that was facing upwards and she shivered involuntarily. Her eyes cracked open slowly, not aware of her surrounding.

"Kikyo! Get some water from the basin!"

Kagome paid no heed to the different smells and noises surrounding her. She groaned slightly before opening her eyes fully, pushing herself from the ground. She grabbed the journal before standing, realizing she had become quite attached to the leather back book.

It felt as if each time she read it, she was part of the person who was there.

"Kikyo! Where is the water!"

Her brows furrowed in befuddlement. _Who is Kikyo?_

For the first time, she noticed the room was nothing like her own. Where was she?

She hugged the journal to her chest and slowly made her way to the old fashioned door, something that would have been used centuries before she was born. A girl rushed passed her, her charcoal hair swaying behind her, a few drops of water escaping the bucket that she was cradling in her arms.

"Excuse me," Kagome called out timidly.

The girl whipped around, nearly dropping the wooden bucket in the process. Her cinnamon brown eyes widened in surprise at seeing Kagome in front of her.

"W—who are you?" she asked.

Kagome pinched her arm. _This has to be a dream. Why is everything so different? What's going on?_

"What are you wearing? That is hardly decent!" the woman screeched, appalled.

Kagome looked down at her attire. What was wrong with it? A pair of shorts and a tank top? And then a thought hit her. "W—what time is this?"

"Time?" the woman questioned.

"The year."

"Oh. Fourteen ninety seven."

Kagome nearly fainted.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Hoped you liked it...it started out as one thing and ended as another--OMG so we ACTUALLY got snow here! Yay! See I live in Tucson and I think the last time it like actually snowed was the christmas of 1987! Ha so much for global warming. Anyways, tell me what you think. Review!**


	2. Audacious Onslaughts

**Note: **This **is **a **Drama**/Action/Adventure/**Tragedy**/Romance/**Angst**. And it **is **rated **M**. There **will **be **death** in this story and **perhaps **there **will **be **rape**.

**Deleterious Deploration**

**Chapter 1**

Dated the year 1497:

_I've been caught. I was imprudent, disregarding the warnings my own instinct was handing out to me. Many times I ask myself, why? _

_Why did I follow them?_

_Safety, yes. _

_But why did I really? _

_I suppose it was his eyes._

_I still have not sought out his name and now have no intention of learning it. He is a sick, sick man, taciturn but sick. I miss my family, what more can I say?_

_I shall be exiled in the morning._

_Skinned and eaten—_

_Alive. _

-

-

-

If anything had seemed more unreal—untouchable than this it had to have been the day her father died. She remembered watching as he was swallowed into the bright light (in truth it had been the sun obscuring her vision). The moment had been ambiguous but alas she survived, as did her brother.

She shook her the thought from her head, disregarding the befuddled glances the woman, Kikyo, was giving her. She sat around a fire, though the sun was still skating across the ground, two women by her side.

Kaede, the village priestess or so she had been told, and Kikyo, the woman she met previously in her journey, claiming to be the priestess of the forest of Inuyasha. When Kagome had asked her about the 'Inuyasha' character, a dark look, almost one of malevolence overtook her tawny orbs.

She sighed, her shoulders heaving in the exhaling of her breath.

Silence.

Not a word was said as Kaede stirred the clumps of mainly herbs, soybeans, rice, and some meat, foreign to Kagome's taste.

Kaede smiled at her, handing her a porcelain bowl, chopsticks over the top. Kagome bowed her head in respect, though not sure how to act in the fourteen hundreds. Surely a bow would mean no more than respect right? Kikyo was handed a bowl also, but put hers down against the wooden floor. Kagome mimicked her as Kaede served a bowl for herself.

"Ye must eat Kagome. After, I will explain all that I can."

Kagome nodded and began eating, Kikyo following in suit and then Kaede.

-

-

-

"So, um, why am I here exactly?" Kagome asked, setting her now empty bowl down once again. Kaede smiled benevolently.

"My sister and I are not quite sure…" Kikyo answered.

"No Kikyo. I _do _happen to know."

"What?"

Kaede brushed it off, turning her full attention to Kagome. "Ye are my sister's reincarnate, that is why ye look so much like her. Ye hold a journal in ye's possession, am I correct?"

Kagome blinked at her unsurely. How had she known that the journal or book, whatever the woman wanted to call it, was in her possession? It was just downright creepy. She still did not fully accept the fact that she had somehow 'traveled' through time in her dreams. Sure, _Carl Sagan _may have said time traveling was possible but what did an American looney know?

She hesitantly handed the journal over to Kaede. "Here," she murmured. The old woman gave a curt nod of the head and snatched the leather book from Kagome's hands, Kikyo watching with sheer interest.

"How far along have ye read?"

"Um…to the part where he says they're going to kill him…"

Kaede laughed. "My dear, it is not a 'he'."

"Oh," Kagome said with a light blush. How was she supposed to have known that?

"Sister," Kikyo began. "How did you know of all this?"

"Simple knowledge. If ye had read the scripts and prophecy as ye were told instead of carrying on the tryst with the hanyou, Inuyasha, ye would have known," she answered, Kikyo's expression turning sour. Of course, Kaede had meant no disrespect to her sister nor Inuyasha but the name hit Kikyo like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my," Kaede said. "I have forgotten what I was going to tell ye."

Kagome nodded. "It's okay," she answered; though she had a good feeling that the 'thing' Kaede was going to tell her was important, very important.

-

-

-

The moon was now shining, bathing the dirt ground in its beauty.

Kaede had given her back the journal, promising after a good night's sleep she would remember what it was she wanted to tell her about the book. Much to her dismay, she was also provided with the traditional garb of a priestess.

"So nice," Kagome murmured, a light wind ruffling the tips of her ebony hair. Sleep would have done her good, but after the day she was having, _quiet _seemed the only thing to calm her nerves.

She took a few steps forward, looking around before continuing further into the forest. Kikyo had forbid her to set foot upon the land, anywhere near the forest of Inuyasha but curiosity had taken a hold of her.

The leaves crunched simultaneously beneath her sandal bearing feet, the feeling of excitement taking her over. What lay in the forest that was so _forbidden_? Another shrine perhaps? A plethora of demons? She shivered at the thought.

A few more steps and she stood in front of the sacred Go-shinboku God-tree, which her family had protected for hundreds and hundreds of years. Perhaps that was the reason Kikyo and Kaede kept such a keen eye upon it? They did, after all, make it sound like they were descendants of her family.

Her eyes soon adjusted to the dark. She saw a bit of white and red, merged against the darkness. _Is that what I think it is?_

She was about to venture further to examine the mysterious 'object' pinned against the tree when a voice stopped her.

"Girl, what are you doing out here?"

She gasped and turned around, placing a hand to her heart. _Thank Kami; it's only one of the villagers. _

"I—uh…you see—"

"Kagome, did I not forbid you to venture out here?"

_Kikyo. Whoops._

"I'm sorry I was curious…"

"Come," Kikyo, instructed, the man behind her glaring at her, even though she was the 'special visitor'. _Or whatever they call me…_ she thought, following Kikyo away from the Go-shinboku God-tree. She turned to take one last look at the tree.

_Is that really a—_

_—boy?_

-

-

-

"I found her amidst the forest of Inuyasha last night sister, she does not listen well." Kikyo's voice was hard as Kagome listened through the thin walls; the two probably convinced she was asleep.

Oh, she was far from it.

Still it was but ten o' clock, or so her 'sundial' said.

"She is but a child Kikyo. Patience is the key. Being here can not be easy for her—we still do not know where she is from."

Kagome sighed. _She _didn't even know where she was from at the moment. Perhaps her life was lie…

The dream theory still lingered in her thoughts. In truth, it was the only thing keeping her sane. _I'm sure I'll wake up anytime…Mama will be cooking breakfast, Grandpa will be lecturing Souta about sutras and Buyo will be doing what he always does—sleep. Everything will be back to normal soon…_

No matter how many times she told herself that, it did not seem to convince her further. In fact, it just seemed to make the situation all the more real.

-

-

-

Dated the year 1497 (before the onslaught):

_A dream keeps recurring to me. It is about a boy—or perhaps he is a man—I am not quite sure myself. He's always pinned against a tree—his auric eyes closed, the most solemn expression upon his face. _

_I don't know how he gets there—its just flashbacks of his life._

_And I see the priestess, Kikyo._

_I only know of this boy because I ventured into the 'Forest of Inuyasha'. _

_Well, I'm guessing the boy is—_

_Inuyasha._

-

-

-

Sleep had soon overcome her. She had not been able to get past the lines—'_A dream keeps recurring to me._' Everything else had been ambiguous.

"Kagome, wake up," Kikyo's voice hissed at her.

Kagome groaned and rolled over, slivers of sunlight being let in one at a time before Kikyo fully took of the bamboo covering that rested over the window, and then the brightness hit her full force.

Her head ached from the lack of sleep, her eyes heavily.

"Come Kagome. Kocho and Asuka will assist you in picking herbs."

_That_ had not been the first thing she wanted to hear when she awoke. Picking herbs was like picking weeds—either way you were outside, in the sun, getting dirty.

-

-

-

"Not _that _one Kagome-san," Kocho giggled, trying to hide the sudden burst of laughter behind her hand. Asuka rolled her eyes at the two, though the same age as Kocho, she looked at life more like Kikyo did—work, seriousness, death.

_How drool. _Kagome thought at Asuka's glare. Obviously Kikyo was rubbing off on the poor girl; and to think, she looked no more than eight years old at the most. Had Kikyo been like this as a child?

"Hey Kocho-chan?" Kagome whispered, making sure Asuka could not hear.

"Yes Kagome-san?"

"What do you know of the forest of Inuyasha?"

Kocho gasped. "Oh no, no, no Kagome-san. You must not bring that up around her. It brings _bad luck_."

_Oh really now?_

"How come?"

"That's what Kikyo-san said," she whispered back, Asuka giving them suspicious side-glances as they slacked off from their work to talk.

"Really? Please Kocho-chan, you can talk about with me," Kagome prompted. "I'm a priestess remember? It's ok."

Kocho's eyes widened. "Oh! Yes, I remember! Forgive me Kagome-san." The child gave a short bow. Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"There's no need for that Kocho-chan."

"Whatever you two are talking about, Kikyo-san will find out," Asuka muttered haughtily, picking up her basket of herbs before disappearing into the hut where both elder priestesses' resided.

"It's okay Kocho-chan, she won't find out. Now, what do you know about Inuyasha?" Kagome said reassuringly, seeing the child's panic filled eyes at Asuka's words.

"Um—well, Kikyo-san used to love him."

_Love?_

"One day, he betrayed her, using her for the Shikon No Tama…he said he wanted to become human for her but then turned around and tried to steal it from her, wanting instead to become full demon."

_I've heard this story from my grandfather! No wonder it sounded so familiar. _

"It was because he was hanyou right? And then she pinned him to a tree with a sacred arrow? Only, she was able to heal herself in time before death reached her," Kagome finished.

Kocho nodded with a grin. "Yes! Kagome-san's got it!"

Kagome laughed and ruffled the girl's hair, Asuka coming back out with a glare in her eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes.

_She really needs to loosen up…_

-

-

-

Screams.

Flames.

Smoke.

_What's going on? _Kagome asked herself, wandering back through the forest. She had gone in search of a special herb Kikyo had wanted and now found herself atop a cliff, watching as flames licked the tops of houses, the huts collapsing one by one.

She didn't know how she had gotten on top of the cliff but she surely wasn't going to try and get back down. It seemed too dangerous at the moment, even if the village looked as if it needed her help.

And that's when she saw it—

Kikyo being lifelessly dragged from the hut, her clothes torn; Kocho and Asuka were crying, on their knees in front of the demons.

Kagome gasped, tears pouring down her cheeks.

She scrabbled to a standing position, not being able to bear it as Asuka was thrown to the ground, the demon ripping open the top of her hiori, exposing her young, supple skin to the wind.

_I have to help them!_

She panicked, looking around for a way out. Going back through the forest would take too long. She grabbed a hold of a rock, and slowly steadied herself before beginning to climb down the cliff like structure.

That's when she slipped…

-

-

**A/N: That warning up there obviously does not apply to this chapter, but perhaps the next, I'm still a bit 'iffy'. Well, I hoped you liked it. Actually, this is the first story where I have it all planned out. Like what's going to happen and everything. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the first chapter. : ( I was disappointed. Oh well, not everybody likes stories like this. Anyways, review!**


	3. Enter Kouga

**A/N: I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, Chaos-and-Serenity!!**

-

**Deleterious Deploration**

**Chapter 2**

-

-

-

Her heart was pounding against her chest and she felt as if it would never cease its beating. She clenched her fists in hope that the action would suffice as a stress reliever, though she knew it would not stop her from hitting the ground—even facing death.

The wind pushed her hair back in a frantic mess as she barreled towards the ground. In a split second, just when the dirt surface, covered in rocks, seemed as if it was going to swallow her up, two arms wrapped around her.

She was too shocked to even look at her savior. She had been inches from death. _Inches._ She took a deep breath, her whole body shaking in relief and fear. It took several moments to realize she didn't know who was holding her.

"Are you alright?"

She jumped at the gentle, quiet, almost inaudible voice and at that moment her russet eyes met striking azure ones.

"W—who are you? What do you want?"

She struggled against him, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. The man, in all honesty, looked _dangerous_—as if he could kill with one blow. All she wanted to do was get away from him and quickly.

"Kouga," he answered.

His grip tightened and her heart sped up once again. "Let me go." _What is he going to do to me? _

"I don't think so," he answered.

She closed her eyes for a brief second and took a deep breath. "Let me go," she repeated, her voice stronger than before. The man holding her chuckled, his elf like ears twitching.

_He's not normal…_

"_What _are you?"

-

-

-

"How dare you! You—you jerk! Untie me this instance!" From where she sat, her hands tied against the small of her back, she could see the hut where she had stayed. The pieces of wood were collapsing one by one and the pots of flowers that Asuka and Kocho had planted were broken into small pieces of dry clay.

Demons of all shapes and sizes roamed the area, chuckling at their newfound 'meal'. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes. _Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Why did you go to get those herbs?_

Her eyes frantically searched for any sign of the girls, Asuka and Kocho. Last she saw them, they were by Kikyo's scathed body. The priestess' name caused a tug at her heart and she did the best to ignore it.

"I can't. You'll get yourself killed," the man answered, still avoiding her question of _what _he was.

"Why do you care what I do!" she spat, refusing to cry in front of him.

His calloused hand instantly clamped over her mouth. "You're the priestess, Kagome, are you not?" he growled.

"But you—how—what?"

"Trust me, if you die…_this_," he said gesturing to the expanse of the land, "will all be gone. Every last piece will be rubble and burnt to a crisp. I can't let that happen. Even if it means helping a human."

She glared at him in befuddlement. "What do you mean _human_? Aren't _you _one too?"

He didn't give her an answer though his look said it all. He _was _something else. Her heart began pounding frantically again.

"Untie me."

"I told you, Kagome. I can't do that."

"I'll scream," she threatened.

"Fine. Do it. They'll find you and rape you until your throat becomes so sore you cannot scream anymore. And they won't stop there, no. They will tear you apart limb by limb and drink your blood like a pack of hungry wolves. They will make sure your death is by far the most painful because of what you are here to do."

A shiver shot through her spine. Something in his tone and his eyes told her he wasn't lying. She refused to believe it though.

"You don't believe me?"

He grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her up, squatting down enough so they would not be seen. A bush stood in front of them, hiding them from prying eyes.

"Watch," he ordered.

She took a deep, shaky breath, two hot tears bounding down her cheeks. _Why is he doing this? What does he have to gain?_

In moments, a female body was dragged from the same hut Kagome had made her home not too long ago. Two men stood in front of her, laughing sardonically at her condition.

Kagome's eyes widened and if Kouga's hand was not covering her mouth, a gasp would have escaped her lips. _Kikyo!_

Kikyo's body was scantly clothed, her kimono ripped to shreds, various parts of her skin uncovered unto the howling wind. Her fleshless forehead, dripping in her own blood, gleamed against the moonlight and her eyes were hollow and lifeless. One eyeball was missing and as soon as Kagome took in the priestess' appearance completely, tears were rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

_This—this is all my fault…none of this would have happened if I hadn't come. _

And then she saw him…

His hair was like pure silk, as if the moon itself had created it. He wore the traditional armor of a leader, spikes protruding from his shoulders, a white, boa-like object wrapped around his right arm. But it was his eyes that first caught her attention and for a moment, hope sparked within her.

Though his eyes were impassive, they were unlike the other _creatures'_. They weren't _starving _or _thirsty_ for the blood and flesh of humans. They were calm.

She remembered the passage from the journal.

_And then a man revealed himself…_

_His eyes—_

_They were the eyes of a heavenly being fallen to earth. _

_I was overly gay, thinking perhaps he had come to save them. Something even I had not the boldness to do. _

_But he watched._

_And I realized that those eyes, brewed from the mixture of honeysuckle and sunlight, were the eyes of a demon._

_He—was their leader. _

And she realized his eyes really _weren't _like the others. They were worse.

They thirsted for power.

And thirst for power was insatiable.

"_That_," Kouga began, "is Sesshomaru. Their _leader. My _leader."

Kagome gulped and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. "You might not want to watch this one," Kouga said, pulling her away from the scene just as two more females were dragged from the same hut.

Kagome got a glimpse of the two before Kouga pushed her roughly back into the small cave positioned off the side of the bottom of the cliff.

_I'm so sorry_, she thought as she shed tears for Kocho and Asuka.

-

-

-

"Ginta, search the area. No human should be left unscathed."

"Yes milord," the wolf demon answered hastily, obliging to the Western Lord's command. It had been years since his Lord had last led a riot and the demons were savoring the moment. Of course, his Lord never partook in any of these 'barbaric' actions, but instead just watched taciturnly. Ginta was rarely ever asked to perform tasks such as he was now. He was more under Kouga's control, who, despite the rank he held in the Eastern Lands, followed Sesshomaru anyway. That single fact confused Ginta greatly.

Bodies were strewn across the ground, crimson mixing with the brown dirt that lay beneath his feet. He grinned, fangs gleaming, seeing the mess his comrades had made.

After checking the ground for any humans still alive, he made his way to the huts. One human in particular caught his attention as he walked past her blemished body.

_Is she not the priestess of this village?_

"Milord!"

His Lord was quickly by his side. "What is it Ginta?" he asked.

"Is this not Kikyo? The one who protected the Shikon no Tama?"

"Ah," the man said. "My half brother's wench. The one who pinned him to the Go-shinboku." There was a momentary pause between the two demons before the leader turned on his heel.

"Hang her as a symbol."

"B-but milord, what of the Shikon?"

"We have no use for it. Give it to Naraku."

"Yes, sire."

-

-

-

Moments later, it struck her that she did not carry the leather book with her. At the time, it did not seem as if a single book would cause her to fret so, but it seemed as if the _book _was her only way home.

She didn't dare move, however; for one she was too shaken with trepidation and two, Kouga had left her tied by a piece of rope he had taken from one of the huts. She blamed herself for the village's devastation.

-

-

-

Kagome whimpered and leaned her head back against the rock behind her. In all honesty, she was scared—she had no idea what was going to happen to her and the thought of that man made her want to get away.

Kikyo's image would haunt her for the rest of her life.

The way her lips had parted as if she had been trying to scream; the way her one eye was widened with full consternation.

_What am I going to do? I have no home, no family, nothing. Will I ever see Souta again? What about Mama and Gramps? What have I gotten myself into?_

She moved into a position so that she was lying on her stomach and began to crawl out from the small cave, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through her stomach as various rocks dug into her skin.

Once outside, the moon seemed to glare at her and she could still hear the vague crackling of the fire. It was dark, probably around midnight.

She looked around quickly, searching for a sign of the journal. Her first idea was to search the edge of the cliff, wondering if maybe it had been caught on a rock. It wasn't a high structure, merely fifty to seventy-five feet.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and she was able to see the faint mixture of white and brown pressed into the bleakness of black.

_Oh my god. It's still there. How am I supposed to get _that_? Wait—the boy! If I could get to him—perhaps he could help me!_

Her search for a sharp rock ended quickly and it seemed like hours until the rope was finally cut and her wrists were free. She winced and rubbed the tender skin; red patterned imprints circling her wrist.

If she could reach the boy before Kouga came back, then she would be able to get the journal back and find out what was going to happen in the end. At the moment, he was the only ounce of hope she had.

-

-

-

Kouga made his way over to the small cave in which he had hid the girl. He was positive she'd still be there, unless she was just plain crazy.

It was proven that she _was _indeed crazy when he discovered that she was no longer in the same spot. "Stupid girl," he growled quietly to himself.

The only way to prevent anything from happening to her was to find her first.

-

-

-

"Where is Kouga running off to?" Ginta asked himself, not realizing that his Lord was only a few feet away, also curious as to where one of his 'men' had gone.

"Follow him."

The command was simple, but Ginta knew he wasn't going to like what he was getting himself into. If he indeed found that Kouga was running to a human, he would have to report back to their Lord and Kouga would be exiled.

He always thought it was a silly punishment.

An excruciating sting across his back brought him from his stupor.

"Did I not give you a command?"

Ginta whimpered, the scent of his own blood mixing with the foul stench of the air. He quickly ran in the same direction his kin had, fearing the consequences if he didn't.

-

-

-

Kagome ran.

Her breath was heavy and her legs were sore. As soon as she was no longer able to see the fire burning from the village, she had begun to run as quickly as she possibly could.

The tree was getting nearer with each step. She knew she would be able to free him, or so she had speculated. In the legend, he had been pinned to a tree with a sacred arrow, forged from the powers of Kikyo.

Her heart became heavy as she thought of the woman. She pushed the thoughts away as she came within reaching distance of the boy.

Kagome took a deep breath.

_Please work. I need your help._

-

-

-

Her scent became more and more distinct as he traveled forth in search of the human girl. He knew very well why she had run away.

"Kouga!"

The voice was so familiar that he reluctantly skidded to a stop. Why was Ginta following him? He growled, turning around.

"What are doing, Ginta?"

"I should be asking you that. Sesshomaru isn't very pleased that you ran off. Look what he did to me!"

Ginta turned around giving him a good view of his cut back, blood oozing from his skin. Kouga grabbed for him, his claws lengthening and his fangs protruding.

"I'll do much worse to you if you do not leave!"

Ginta snarled. "You know the punishment, Kouga! I can smell her!"

In an instant, Ginta was pinned against the dirt, writhing under Kouga's grip as his neck was crushed, nails puncturing the skin. "If you disobey me one more time, I will kill you," Kouga whispered, releasing his grip.

Ginta struggled to breathe.

"B-bastard," he choked out.

"He'll find her, Kouga. He'll find her and kill her."

-

-

-

Her hand was so close. Just a few more inches and the arrow would be in her grasp. She took a deep breath before gripping the wooden end. A shock chorused through her whole body, the pain unbearable.

The boy in front of her did not move at all as a pinkish light engulfed her, thrusting her back into the dirty ground below her.

It had rejected her.

-

-

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Hope it didn't confuse you too much! Review!**


	4. AN

**Author's Notice: **I have decided, starting tomorrow ( Sunday 4.27.08 ), that I will begin revising almost all my stories. The first story, as I promised I would finish prior to this, will be _When We Were Young. _After I fix that story ( after reading it over, I was very displeased with myself ) I will upload a new chapter.

Following _When We Were Young_ will be these stories **in this order**:

_Love Is Just a Bloodsport_

_Stupid Girl (_god knows that this story needs it the most; I truly am ashamed)

_Breathe Your Name_

_Pose_

_Oh Brother_

_Get a Grip_

_Deleterious Deploration (_Chaos I need you!! Haha)

I am doing this because I am very disappointed in myself and know I can do much better. I would very much like to prove that to you all. Almost all of these will be transformed into first person point of veiw. I may put some in Sesshomaru's POV or may leave them all in Kagome's. Your input is very welcome and encouraged. I could use some friendly and helpful advice on how to improve my stories. I would very much appreciate it.

I have new plans for _When We Were Young_. Yes, of course, it is still the same plot but the characters need a bit of tweaking and more depth. My goal is to relay the emotion to my readers as if it were their own -- let's see if I am capable! I love challenging myself. So, we will find out. Also, I want to alternate between POVs possibly. I have also done some reading up on the time I placed it in and I was very mistaken - their "meetings" definately need some rearranging. I will focus a bit more on their relationship prior to their seperation to give you guys a better sense of everything and to make it more heartbreaking when they do finally connect again. Hehe. I am looking forward to it. Tonight, however, I am glued to the TV due to a sprained knee ( right in the middle of a dance concert too! how embarassing! ) so tomorrow will be my early start. I promise two chapters tomorrow ( or one EXTREMELY long one ) at the most ( for the new and improved WWWY ).

Remember, input is encouraged! I shall relay all my other plans of the other stories later.

For now, email me, please?(!)

Thanks and sorry for the long wait.

INPUT.

_ahem..._

My stories **will** all, eventually, **be** **finished**.

**I promise!**

--**Sesshy's Sweetheart**


End file.
